Sentimientos
by Aria Shiffer Rawr
Summary: ¿Celoso de Uri? ¿Por qué tendría que estarlo? No hacía falta que dijera nada, aquel idiota del béisbol podría leerlo como sí de un libro abierto se tratará. Aún con su actitud arisca, sin poder demostrar lo que de verdad siente abiertamente, Yamamoto ama sea como sea al albino. 8059. Yaoi. One-Shot (?)


Anime: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Género: Romance.

Pareja: 8059 [Rain and Storm]

Advertencia: Yaoi (?)

Todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos dueños. Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Pertecene a su respectiva autora Amano Akira.

* * *

**Sentimientos.**

Golpeteaba una y otra vez el bolígrafo contra su cuaderno, desviando por octava vez su vista al hacía ellos. Siempre se preguntaba el porque...

¿Por qué cada vez que el friki del béisbol iba a su casa, Uri se acercaba a él de forma tan cariñosa y mansa? Cuando con él, su caja arma era más arisco que el mismísimo idiota del comité con el potro salvaje.

Puso mala cara al ver como restregaba su cara contra la mano de la lluvia quien se concentraba o lo intentaba en los apuntes que le había dejado Gokudera después de hartarse de explicarle una y otra vez lo mismo.

-Oi, Gokudera sigo sin entender... ¿Hum? –Ladeo la cabeza al ver la mirada tan fija y de fastidio del albino contra Uri. ¿Qué le pasaba?

-Gokudera, ¿te sucede algo? –Preguntó apartando a Uri para acercarse hacía el oji-verde, quien solo soltó un chasquido y le ignoró.

-No me pasa nada, idiota. –Su cara era de completa molestia y fastidio por la falta de respuesta ante la pregunta que le rondaba.

Por lo que para calmar el fastidio que sentía, encendió uno de los cigarrillos que se encontraba en la mesa, para encenderlo y dejar que el humo le llenará para tranquilizarse o intentarlo al menos.

Todo esto ante la mirada aún curiosa de Yamamoto, quién al poco acabó sonriendo como siempre. Adoraba la actitud de Gokudera aunque al parecer este no se daba cuenta de que la persona a su lado podía leerle como sí de un libro abierto se tratará. Al menos para el espadachín así era.

-Gokudera...¿estás celoso? –Más que preguntarlo era como una afirmación, por lo que agrandó más su sonrisa tan despreocupada y cálida al ver la reacción del albino.

Este ante la pregunta, casi se le cae el cigarrillo de entre sus labios. Una vez salido del asombro, golpeo la mesa con la palma de su mano levantándose hasta quedar de rodillas y con el cuerpo girado hacía el moreno.

-¡¿A qué demonios viene esa pregunta, idiota?! – Sus cejas se encontraban curvadas en señal de enfado.

- Porque antes mirabas a Uri como sí tuvieras envidia. –Contestó como sí hablará del tiempo con tanta tranquilidad que hacía que cualquiera se preguntará sí realmente dentro de esa cabeza había algo o solo aire. Según Gokudera, claro está.

-¡Eso no es así, friki! –Sentía que con Yamamoto perdía la paciencia más rápido que de costumbre.- Simplemente me preguntaba porqué Uri era tan agradable contigo y conmigo no. –Dijo ya exasperado para que el otro dejará de pensar cosas realmente con falta de sentido común.

La risa de Yamamoto contra su oído, cuando este como respuesta tiró de él hasta abrazarlo y tenerlo contra su torso, es lo que obtuvo como respuesta durante algunos minutos.

-Yo pienso que Uri te quiere a su manera, Gokudera. Además...a mi me gusta pensar que Uri transmite todo lo que tu guardas en tu interior. –Apoyó su barbilla contra la suave cabellera del albino.

-¿A qué mierda te refieres? –Alzó una ceja sin entenderle pero sin separarse de él, sabía que era inútil Yamamoto era como un pulpo cuando le abrazaba.

-Piénsalo. Uri es igual de arisco que tú con todo el mundo,incluso contigo mismo, en cambio, conmigo no. Por lo que pienso que es como Gokudera solo que Uri expresa lo que en verdad sientes pero debido a tu actitud no puedes o te resulta difícil hacer. –Explicó alzando su rostro y pegando su frente contra la suya, mientras ambas miradas chocaban.

- Eso es realmente...estúpido. –Murmuró manteniendo la mirada para no darle así la razón al idiota, aunque sus mejillas se habían tornado ligeramente rojas.

Su explicación estaba falta de razón alguna e incluso lógica. Pero sabía que en el fondo, cuando veía a Uri portarse así con Yamamoto en el fondo sentía como sí su caja arma transmitía lo que él en verdad sentía. Aunque tratará de esconderlo siempre baja su cara de fastidio o típicas peleas con el guardián de la lluvia.

-Puede ser. Pero no quita que yo piense eso y te quiera más, Gokudera. –Apretó los labios sin dejar de mirar la gran sonrisa que tenía el moreno. Así que molesto por avergonzarse, sujeto con fuerza la camisa de Yamamoto entre sus dedos mientras sus labios se juntaban y daban paso a un juego de lenguas entre ambos.

Bajo la atenta mirada de Uri, quién maulló y levantó saliendo por la puerta entreabierta de la habitación de su amo.

Dejando intimidad entre ambos jóvenes. Ya que no le apetecía escuchar las protestas –poco creíbles- que daba entre gemidos su amo cuando el moreno "jugaba" con él.

_-"Humanos..." –_Pensó negando mientras se acomodaba en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar.

_**The End~**_

* * *

Vivan los 8059~ ¡YUHÚ! –Gira y hace la croqueta en la cama.-

Asdfghasdfgh. Sabii esto es para ti. (?) Sé que había dicho que escribiría un TakaRitsu, pero...me quedé parada casi al terminar y no me convencía ni la idea, ni lo que había escrito. Así que...bueh, a cambio te doy un 8059 corto pero mosno. (?)

SGAHDGFDHFSD. Amo a estos dos con todo mi corazón. :'3 Y merecían algo bonito tras el Fic donde su historia es triste con un Yamamoto muerto y un Gokudera triste. Así que bueno, la idea llegó mientras hablaba con una amiga que una de sus frases me inspiró y fue como... *POOF* golpe de remo en la cabeza por parte de mi Musa y he aquí la historia. xDDDDD

No tengo mucho más que añadir, así que mis queridas personas genialosas eso es todo. Hasta el próximo Fic o Actualización. :'DDDD

_Revieeeeews. Acepto de todo, desde amenazas hasta el más fino pastel siendo lanzado hacía mi. Un reviews es un voto para que Uri nos grabe los momentos "ardientes" entre ambos y nos los venda a un precio asequible. (?) Soñar es gratis,¿no?_

_Sin más me despido. Addio..._

_Kamikorosu!_

_**Aria Shiffer Rawr.**_


End file.
